deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Manservant in the Mirror/@comment-3041875-20170808005935/@comment-4689777-20170808122639
Hi. Yeah ofc Jo wasn't really gonna die. Not before the series finale. Woulda made for a decent last-half-mystery, mind, but also, ner thanks. This was our way of discovering what became of Joanna's body, and it made for a nice emotional cliffhanger, coming right when we planned to have Joanna make nice with Josh, so it looked like her character was tying up loose ends and such. Yeah Joe figuring it out may have been fast but we didn't exactly have any interest in dragging it out and I suspect you wouldn't actually want that either, so moo. The purpose of this little escapade was to her Joanna embed herself in the investigative side of things, starting next ep, now being scared out of her mind - her paranoia confirmed. As for Nadia, she did state it herself. While she would've relished killing Emilie in such a way, she also saw this as a sort of test. Joe theorized back in 302 that the reason Rochelle was paid to kidnap him was because he was the only person in town with a shot of cracking the current mystery wide open, and Nadia - who, as Joanna stated, is working on something big currently, which eats up a lot of her time rn thx (all will make sense by the finale) - said that she also saw this as a kind of test, to see if Joe could figure out the fake Joanna and find his real one, to see what good of a detective he really is. Also, it got him outta the way while she furthered the Rochelle investigation. (Also, it was fun.) I'm curious about your opinion on some of those terrible, terrible officers in fact being under the thumb of Mare athei. As for her preserving what she thought was Emilie's body, there's not all that much to it, but it gets explained nonetheless. Also, does anyone care about the fact that we found out why James died? Poor James. Of course, Joe's detective skills this ep were in fact sullied by his emotional state, and it was Silvia who was figuring everything out, implying his detective skills were inherited. I thought, with this being the ep of Silvia's teaser, that was a nice thing to include, as well as them properly making up and him accepting her as his mama. Anyway, Ben and Val, they're a fave dynamic. I've come to rather love Val, the more writing I do for her. I wasn't doing her for all of this ep but yeah. Obviously the ending will have an impact. The Devious Butler hath struck again, leading into Rena's story picking up a lot next ep. Hope you enjoy it. S&M stuff was episodic, felt important to include in the new relationships considering how relevant it used to be, but Jo's explained all of this so moo. The party at the end wasn't really meant to compete with 302; was really just the episode's group scene, with a bunch of extra peeps involved; was quite fun to write, a fun piece of extra. Josh finally being home is also yey, finally letting go of Brad, and it's nice that you liked that scene and voted Josh as best butler because of it. Jen released next week. Yeeyy.